They Think She's a Wizard, She Thinks They're weirdos!
by Rwisher
Summary: Hikari, known to the people of Hogwarts as Claudia Amell, a Konoha Genin is given a mission to protect Harry Potter. Takes place in Harry's first year. No real pairing known of as of yet. O.C. Mild swearing. and umm.. Please read I'm not good with Summaries. Rating may be changed.
1. Chapter 1

They think shes a wizard, She thinks they're weirdos..

**A.N.**

**Hi this is my first story I've actually managed to post on here. If you do not like Original Characters then I suppose you should exit this story immediately..**

**I will attempt to have a picture of her soon(soon as I have inspiration to draw.)**

**If you have any questions about Hikari a.k.a Claudia Amell or any of my O.C.'s P.M. me and I'll tell you what I can, that won't spoil the story.**

**Disclaimer**** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto... If I did I'd be rich and have a car and a really cool gaming computer and... well you get the idea.**

**And with out further a dew...**

* * *

She stared blankly at the third hokage and then she began speaking or ranting. "So your saying that I'm suppose to go to this civilian sch-." "School for young witches and wizards actually. So not technically civilian. They classify most civilians as muggles. Which means non magical folk as I've been informed." The third corrected. She continued her rant."Okay, school for magical weirdos to protect a kid-" "Your not much older than him actually."She slightly glared at him. "To protect this magical weirdo with a lightening shaped scar on his forehead, from some guy he supposedly killed when said guy tried to kill him with a forbidden curse or spell. Which said guy hasn't been seen or heard from since. My point being, from what I've heard. It seems pointless for you to be sending someone like me only a genin, and when the chunnin exams are coming up."

The third Hokage Sarutobi had been expecting this exact reaction from her. But he knew she was one of the few, if not only, shinobi for this mission. She was fluent in multiple languages despite being the age of 12. She also not only graduated at the top of her class but a year early, having already been put in the academy early as well. He had considered sending her whole team but seeing she was two years younger then her team mates it would be easier for her to go alone. This would be her first solo mission which normally he would've sent a jonin on. But she was the perfect age. Though he still wished he could send her whole team as well.

Sarutobi looked up at her, from his seated position behind his desk, to find her waiting for him to speak. He knew the only reasons she wasn't jumping at taking this mission. Them being, that she was planning on taking the chunnin exams again with her team after their failure last time, which she considered her fault. The second being that she was uncomfortable with the idea of not having her teams back up if needed. This also being a reason the third had been so weary about accepting this mission when he had been approached by the wizard known as Dumbledore. "I know you were looking forward to taking the chunnin exams again," He began."but I have talked with your teacher and He agrees that your team could use more training anyway. I believe by the time you have returned from this mission you'll be able to take the exams with your team mates upon your return." He paused checking to see how well she was following this. She still looked on edge but seemed to be more interested in the mission now. So he continued. " I also know how you feel at the idea of having no back up. Which I would prefer your entire team to go with you but that seems impossible. But your are a very caple for Gennin, and I believe you will be fine on your own. Also keep in mind that the professors are capable of helping you if you find yourself in need of help." She looked a lot more interested now though she kept her face void of emotion, he could tell she actually had wanted to take the mission from the start.

"Okay. but I have one condition." The third nodded slowly also knowing she'd say something like this." And what would that be?" He questioned. "That you teach me or give me a scroll on the shadow clone jutsu." This shocked him. He hadn't been expecting her to want to learn about using shadow clones. " Is that your only condition? And are you sure you want it be shadow clones?" She stared at him for a moment. "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked if i wasn't sure, Hokage-sama. I've been interested in the technique ever since I read it in a book." He sighed knowing it'd be impossible to sway her mind now. "You'll only take this mission if you learn this. Am I right?" He said. She nodded."Yes, Hokage-sama. If you teach me now. I'll leave right a way for this mission." He stared at her for a moment contemplating the situation." Fine. You should have about a week before you till Headmaster Dumbledore will come for you. By that time you should have said you good byes to your team mates and friends. I will also have Isamu teach you how to preform the shadow clone jutsu properly." He paused for moment while looking in one of the drawers." Here this should contain the jutsu technique for shadow clones. Please give it to Isamu or bring it back to me before you leave." He stated while handing her the scroll. Pure excitement flashed in her eyes. "Thank you hokage-sama. I will have this back soon, I promise." Then she bolted out the door heading for the training grounds, most likely. The Sandaime Hokage chuckled lightly, wondering if she really could learn a jutsu such as the shadow clones in less then a week..

* * *

One week later...

Hikari smiled as she saw the date on her calender. She had successfully managed to learn the shadow clone justu in only four days. The last two days she had spent training with her team for the last time before she left. She had not been able to tell her team mates the details of the mission sadly. All she had been able to tell them was that she was going away for a while and that she would write if she had the time. She didn't want to make it sound like and important or even interesting mission. She didn't want them to worry or want to come. So she had decided not to say good bye to them either she hated Good byes any way. She was happy that she would leave early in the morning though, even though she wasn't really a morning person.

She turned around to check her room one last time before finishing with her packing. She had a few non-ninja clothing packed. She hoped she would be able to buy some clothes on the way to the house she'd be staying in before attending the school. She also had packed a spare set of black ninja shoes and her spare ninja attire. She turned to look at her team picture one last time. "I'll be seeing you guys when I get back." She said below her breath before. Then she grabbed her bag zipped it shut and made her way to the hokages office.

She now stood outside the Hokage's office door. She sighed and then knocked. " Come in." Spoke the Sandaime Hokage. She opened the door and walked in the room. Her teacher Isamu sensei, as he was known to her, was there as well as a man that she did not know. He had a long silvery-white beard, he also wore strange clothing robes of some sort she noted. She quickly noticed she was staring and bowed to the third. " I am here to report for my mission, Hokage-sama." She stated. " Ah, so this must be the young Kunoichi you have assigned for me?" The man in strange robes asked the Third. "Yes, this Hikari. She is, despite her being a Gennin, a very skilled and powerful kunoichi. So you have nothing to worry about." The Hokage confirmed The man Dumbledore, Hikari had just remembered his name, turned to look at her again. She looked at him for a moment then took a quick glance at her teacher, who looked as if he could have slept longer, then returning her eyes to the hokage. "I believe you have said your good byes and are prepared to depart on your mission. Do you have anything you need to take care of before you leave?" The Sandiame Hokage asked her. "Yes I have and no there is nothing, hokage- sama." She replied. He nodded." This Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." She looked him and bowed slightly. " I'll do my best, Headmaster Dumbledore." She promised. "Call me Professer Dumbledore. I am happy to have a kunoichi such as you attending Hogwarts. Oh, yes here." Albus Dumbledore pulled out a letter and handed it to her. "This is your letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.I suggest you reading it once we get you to Hagrid."

Hikari looked over the envelope quickly noting that it was addressed to Claudia Amell. She looked up at the hokage. "So I'm take it that Claudia Amell is my name on this mission?" She asked. The hokage nodded. "Yes, we thought that the name Claudia wouldn't stand out." She nodded showing that she understood. " Well then I suppose its time for you to leave." The Hokage said. She then bowed to both the hokage and Isamu, who hadn't said a word the whole time, probably due to the fact he'd been half asleep. Isamu stepped towards her and put hand her head. " You'll do a good job kiddo I have no doubt." He then hugged his student, and whispered to her. " If you don't write to us.. I'll make sure to tell Kazuki the truth about 'The Ramen incident'." He stepped back and noted horrified look on his students face. Isamu now satisfied with creeping his student out. "Good luck.. And remember for Kazuki's innocence .. Ja'ne Hikari. I promise to achieve my goal of finally scaring Tadashi by the time you get back." And with that Isamu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The third chuckled knowing how much Isamu loved scaring/creeping out his students. " So I take it Tadashi is still unfazeable?" The third asked Hikari who still seemed horrified. Shaking herself out of it she replied."Yes, well exept for what we call 'the ramen incident' it was..." she trailed off, staring off into space for second. Then she shivered " I don't think I can talk about it..." The Third shook his head, not wanting to know what Isamu had done to his poor students. Dumbledore was amused by this, but he was curious about 'The Ramen incident'. He wondered what exactly it was that happened. He looked towards Hikari now called Claudia. She stilled seemed slightly disturbed. " Umm.. W-when are we leaving?" She asked both the Hokage and Dumbledore. "Ah yes, right well I think we can leave now. If you are ready?" Professor Dumbledore said. She nodded and then looked to the Sandiame Hokage. "Yes I believe now is a good time. I wish you luck on your mission. And I would hope you write if not for me, for your poor team mates sake. I hate to think of what Isamu will do." The hokage said while chuckling at the end. " I will. Ja'ne, Hokage-sama" Hikari stated. Dumbledore held out his arm. "Come you may want to exhale." She did as she was told. "Good Bye Hiruzen." And with that Dumbledore Apparited.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Please let me know what you think..(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**They Think She's a Wizard, She Think's they're weirdos.**

_Chapter 2_

**A.N.**

**From this chapter on(unless she's speaking with a kohona ninja) I will refer to Hikari as Cluadia Amell. And If anyone was wondering I got the name Amell from dragon age hehe.. I play too much dragon age... **

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.. If I did well.. I would have built my gaming pc by now. Though I do own my own characters Them being Hikari aka Claudia and her team Isamu, Kazuki, and Tadashi.. **

**And without further a dew...**

* * *

Claudia fell to the ground gasping for air. That was one of the weirdest ways of transportation she had ever experienced. Albus Dumbledore chuckled at her reaction, but also remember how he had felt upon his first time apperating. She quickly stood up and shot him a slight glare. She then quickly surveyed their surroundings They were in a room that seemed to be in the back of a bar. " This is the Leaky Cauldron. I'll get you a room for the night. Hagrid will be here tomorrow with Harry." Professor Dumbledore explained. "Will you be all right by yourself for a night?" Dumbledore asked her. Claudia looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I should be I live by myself any way." She stated and for a moment Dumbledore say sadness flash through her eyes. "How will I know this Hagrid?" She then asked. " Ah, he is 11 ft. 6 in. he's not hard to miss. and Harry will be with him as you know." She stared blankly at him for a moment." He's 11ft?! What is he a giant?!" She suddenly exclaimed. Dumbledore chuckled. "Actually he's only half-giant." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ha-half g-giant. So he is a giant.. This is.. this is.. Oh, let me guess he's a magical weirdo too?" Claudia stuttered. Being perplexed that there was things such as giants here. " We are not weirdos. Miss Amell. It would be a good idea not you use that term, considering you are suppose to be a 'magical weirdo' it would attract unwanted attention." Dumbledore chuckled yet again. " Let us get you to your room and then we may talk a little more about Hogwarts." She nodded still feeling slightly out of it.

"Follow me." Albus Dumbledore said while making a slight motion for her to follow. They walked into the front area of the Leaky Cauldron towards what Claudia assumed to be the bar/front desk. " Hello Tom. I'll be needing a room for this young girl. She will be leaving with Hagrid when he arrives." Professor Dumbledore stated to the innkeeper. "Oh my. Albus Dumbledore! Of course and what is her name?" Tom half exclaimed. He most likely was wondering what was so special about this girl. " This is Claudia Amell. This will be her first year, and I do not have the time to take her to get her Hagrid will be taking care of it." Dumbledore explained. " Alright. Here's a room key it should room 11." Tom said while handing the key to Dumbledore. " Thank you, Tom." Dumbledore said while handing him some coins.

Albus Dumbledore then headed for room 11, with Claudia in tow. Once they were in the room Dumbledore sat at the table that was next to the wall. He then flicked his wand out and after a swift motion he put it back in his robes. "What did you just do?" Claudia asked slightly on edge. " I put up a enchantment so no one could listen in our conversation." "Oh, so now we're going to talk about the mission?" She asked. "Yes. Please sit." He replied while motioning to the chair on the other side of the table. Claudia too her pack off her back and set it on the bed, and then went to sit in the chair.

"What do you know about your mission so far?" Dumbledore asked her. " Hokage-sama has informed me that the name of the client is Harry Potter. That I am to protect him from a guy named Voldemort. I was told that this man tried to kill Potter when he was a baby and that some how it back fired and killed him instead." Dubledore nodded so she continued. "I'm told that you do not believe that Voldemort is dead and that is why you hired us to protect Potter. Also, Hokage-sama has told me that I am not to let anyone find out that I am a kunoichi, and if so it would be considered a failure for the mission." She stated. " I understand Hiruzen does not want people knowing about your world. I respect that, and that is why only thre people other than myself. They are Professo Minerva Magonigal, Professor Severus Snape, and of course our Gameskeeper Rubues Hagrid." "They are all trustworthy? And does Hokage-sama know of this?" Claudia asked suddenly worried. " It's okay they do not know you are a kunoichi. They only know that you are here to protect Harry. They also believe you are a witch, which you do have sorme talent. I believe what enables you to use chakra to preform justus is what magic users stem from." Albus Dumbledore explained, he noted the look of relief come over her.

"Okay so what do I need to know in order to appear like everyone else at this school?" Claudia questioned. " Yes I thought you'd be asking that." Dumbledore pulls out some parchment and hands it to her. " This about you Claudia Amell's history. You are muggle born. So you know very little of the magical world, I thought it'd fit since you really don't know anything of our world." She nods while looking over the paper. " I have it so your parents do a lot of traveling in their muggle trade of work. So that would account for your knowledge of multiple languages, and martial arts. The longest country you've stayed in is japan. You and your parents have only been living here in England for about a month." Dumbledore explained. She nodded once again. " Is there anything else?" She asked. " Only whats written on the parchment. Which I expect you'll burn after you memorize it." " Yes it would be unwise to keep it." She stated with a smile. Dumbledore stood. " Alright then Hagrid should be here tomorrow night with Harry. The the day after that you will get you supplies." " Oh, I was wondering. How will I be able to get these supplies? and I have no money and very little civilian clothes." She quickly asked. " Ah, yes I have given Hagrid enough money for your supplies and for extra clothing. I figured you might need some." He said with a smile and with a twinkle in his eye.. " I will see you at Hogwarts miss Amell." Dumbledore then took his wand out flicked again and then apperated. Claudia now alone, walked towards the bed. Sitting on the bed she began to concentrate her chakra. She figured she could train till bed time..

* * *

The next day...

Claudia had spent all night memorizing her 'past'. After that she had decided to sleep in since she figured that Hagrid wouldn't be there till the afternoon. She ended up waking up around 2 p.m. which she felt bad about. She was now wearing civilian clothing or muggle. And after working on her chakra concentration by walking on the ceiling.

After what seemed an eternity to her she heard knock on her door. She quickly deactivated her chakra landing without making a noise she ran to the door. Opening the door she found herself staring at a rather tall man. She gulped. " I take it your H-Hagrid." She stuttered slightly " You must be Claudia." He said with a big smile. Then looking down the hall he motion to someone she couldn't see. "Come here Harry meet Claudia. She's a first year just like you." Hagrid stated. Claudia motioned them into her room. " Hi, nice to meet you." She said. " Hope you didn't have to wait too long." Hagrid said. "Not really I got here yesterday. But don't worry I study the whole time." She said with a smile.

" Tomorrow we'll get all the things you two need for school." Hagrid said. "Are you two hungry?" Hagrid then asked. Harry nodded. "Yes very I forgot to pack instant Ramen... And haven't had anything besides those." Claudia points two bags of chips. " I only have one bag left and I was saving it for... Well all I'm going to say is that I'm saving them!" She then bolted out the door. She then realized when she reached the end of the hall that she had ran too fast. Hagrid and Harry were both in shock. They didn't think anyone could run that fast, even for one with magic.

**A.N.**

**I apologize for this being shorter I promise the next chapter will be much longer. I really wanted to post chapter two today. I may take two or three days for the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**They think She's a Wizard, She Thinks They're Weirdos.. Chapter 3.**

**A.N.**

**I still can't believe I actually have posted this haha. I'd like to know what people think other than my friends who have force ably read this haha. please review or you can P.M. me if you want.**

**As you can tell I posted a cover photo that's the main character Claudia or Hikari whatever you want to call her(I finally finished drawing her). It's been a while since I read the book and I will mostly follow the book (which is one of the reasons I haven't updated in a while) I actually couldn't find my book that I thought I had. I ended up having to go and buy it... And now I have two copies of the first book -_-'... **

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter... They belong to their Authors. I only own Hikari and her team which i have drawing for all of them. **

**And without further a dew...**

* * *

Claudia had woke up early prepared for early start. She was currently waiting in her room for Hagrid and Harry. She had been sitting on the bed working on chakra concentration, though she was dozing off mainly, when she heard a knock on her door. She jumped up and to the yanking it open. " Well good morning there Claudia!" Hagrid said cheerfully. Harry stood behind looking more awake than Claudia. "Morning Hagrid, Harry." She said with a smile, though she was think a long the lines of _Stupid morning people. _" Are you ready to go and get your supplies." Hagrid asked her. She nodded. "Yeah. Just let me get my bag and I'll be ready." She said then turned around and ran back in the room grabbing her bag. She then ran out and locked the door behind her. " We're gonna have breakfast first." Hagrid stated.

Claudia let herself fall into step with Harry. She had thought all night about and figured that it would be best to be friends with Harry in order to protect him. He seem like an interesting person to be friends, just like Naruto. She wasn't that close to Naruto, having only seen him getting in trouble a couple times. Of course she had heard of him. He was Konoha's biggest trouble maker. She could say she helped him pull a prank once. Maybe after this mission she would try to be friend's with him, too.

Harry looked over to Claudia to find her apparently lost in thought, with a smile slowly spreading across her face. " So Claudia, do you come from the wizarding world?" Harry asked. Claudia looked at him. " No, both my parents are.. Umm.. Muggles." She replied. " Oh, so this all new to you too?" " Yeah, it's all new." She said with a small smile. " Hey, did you read they let you have a pet if you want?" Claudia asked Harry. " Yeah, I read that they allow you to have either an owl, cat, or toad." " Toad?" Claudia bursts out laughing causing both Hagrid and Harry to look at her strangely. "S-sorry, b-but..." She couldn't even began to finish her sentence, for all she could imagine was a certain gigantic summoning as a pet. (Picture Gambunta wearing a bow and you get what she was thinking)

"Are you okay?" Hagrid asked. After she seemed to have calmed down. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but if you knew what I was thinking you would've done the same.." She said giggling towards the end. They sat down at a table towards the back of the leaky cauldron. After they ordered Harry looked over the table at her. "What?" She asked him sightly irritated. " Sorry, but umm.. why couldn't your parents take you get you school supplies? Why does Hagrid?".

If Claudia hadn't been a trained all her life not to show emotions her eyes would've went wide. " Well," she paused hopefully making it look like she was trying to remember instead of coming up with something to say. " T-they weren't too open with idea of being around a whole bunch of magical weir- err people, and they had a trip to America planned." She explained/ lied coolly The food they had ordered was brought out to them some what magically automatically fascinating and distracting both of them.

* * *

They had just finished eating. " Are you ready to go get yer school stuff?" Hagrid asked them. " Harry nodded. " yeah" Claudia said. Hagrid stood up and walked towards the back of the bar with both of them following him. Hagrid had led them into a small walled courtyard. "umm Hagrid? Where are we going? There's nothing here but a trashcan." Claudia asked Hagrid who seemed to be counting the bricks above the trash can. Hagrid muttered something. "Right, stand back you two." He then tapped the wall a few times, it quivered and then started turning into an arch way. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said grinning at Harry and Claudia's amazement.

Claudia found herself looking in every direction, trying to take in as much as possible. She had never seen so much... Well magic, but her thoughts were more along the lines of weird. After a few minutes of walking she noticed a bit white building she, which she automatically assumed to be their destination They walking past a broom shop where she noticed a bunch of boys admiring a broom stick in the window. " H-Hagrid why are they admiring a broomstick?" Claudia asked. Hagrid looked at her with a slightly surprised expression. " Yer fly on 'em. Play a sport called quidditch with 'em." Hagrid explained like it was the most logical thing. " Oh..." Claudia looked over at Harry who seemed to not have heard them, for he was still looking at every shops they were passing.

They were following a goblin named Griphook. They would be going to Harry's vault and another vault that seemed to be super secret Hogwarts business. Which greatly intrigued the young kunoichi. She was mainly wondering if this would be part of her mission. Claudia made a mental note to ask professor Dumbledore next time she she saw him or could speak with him privately.

They got in in a small cart. as the cart hurtled down the track Claudia tried not to freak out, even though she's a kounochi she had noticed that the cart appeared to be driving itself and going fairly fast she had a feeling that the cart had no one would help if she suddenly went flying out of the cart. She gripped the rail on the cart tighter as the cart made a sharp turn.

Claudia had shut her eyes tight as they plunged deeper, so she had no idea what they passing. She heard harry ask Hagrid and Hagrid reply but she hadn't been able to pick up what they had said. She Then heard Hagrid speaking all she caught was " don' ask me questions now, I think I'm gonna be sick." She agreed with Hagrid on that she knew if she opened her eyes she might be herself.

When the cart suddenly stop. Claudia opened her eyes saw that they had stopped at a vault and Hagrid was leaning on a wall. She quickly jumped out of the cart to where she was standing directly behind Harry who had been standing behind Griphook who was unlocking the vault. Hagrid was staring at her wide eyed while Harry was staring at the inside of the vault. " Uh..." Claudia said as she realized that jump revealed wasn't the kind of jump anyone should make unless your a shinobi.

Luckily it had only been Hagrid who saw it. Hagrid turned to the awestruck Harry telling him that all the money in the vault was his. Claudia now noticing exactly how much was in the was now standing next to Harry.

" Amazing." Claudia said in awe at all the gold, silver, and bronze columns. " Your rich..." She added. Then she looked at Hagrid, then to Harry then back at the stack. " At least you know can pay for your supplies.." She said as Hagrid helped Harry some of it all into a bag.

After loading Harry's bag and explaining to harry what was what Hagrid turned to her. " Oh yeah you. I almost forgot here." He handed her a small bag of coins but more than enough for school supplies. " That's from Professor Dumbledore. Said to give it to you. " Hagrid added.

" Thank you. I was afraid I wouldn't have anything for school for a minute. I'll make sure to thank Professor Dumbledore when I see him next." Claudia said with a Naruto style grin.

Hagrid turned to Griphook. " Right take us to Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" He asked. Noticing Claudia's Hopeful/relived look.

"One speed only." Griphook said. Claudia audibly groaned as she climbed back into the cart.

Claudia had kept her eyes shut all the way to the vault. Though she could tell they had gone deeper by the change of temperture. She looked at the door to the vault she could tell from her seated position in the cart that it had no keyhole, making her wonder if it had seal.

Griphook then ran his finger over the door and it disappeared Then Griphook went on about if someone other then a gonlin tried to open the vault they'd get sucked in, and most likely wouldn't be found for ten years due to being trapped inside the vault.

Claudia had decided to get a closer look since they had the attention on the vault she once again jumped from the cart landing directly behind harry. Then she managed to get a peek of the small package wrapped in brown paper it was lying on floor Hagrid quickly swept it up putting it in deep into his coat.

Harry jumped when he noticed Claudia beside him peering into the vault. " I though you were staying in the cart." Hagrid said. She then craned her head up at him. " I was but I had to see what you were getting in there sorry. I was curious." She said cheerfully. Hagrid looked at her and slightly nodded then speaking. " Come on, back to this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back it's best I keep me mouth shut." Hagrid said. -

" Yeah same here." She said groaning, and then muttered. "This thing ain't natural. I'd almost prefer Isamu sensei's special training exercises."

* * *

Claudia went momentarily blind when they stepped outside. She could tell Harry and Hagrid had too.

" Might as well get yer uniforms." Hagrid said nodding towards a shop that's sign read Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions " Would you two mind if I slipped off to fer a pick me up at the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." They could tell he still looked a bit sick, Claudia could tell Harry was nervous to be going to madam malkins alone. She look Hagrid and spoke for both of them." Don't worry Harry I'm coming with you. And go get yourself feeling better Hagrid we'll be fine." Claudia said comfortably as if everything would be okay. Even though she was silently freaking out about being alone in a foreign element with out a fellow shinobi.

She look at Harry " Well let's get this over with, okay?" She asked. Harry nodded " okay." He felt slightly better now that he wouldn't have to go in there alone.

As they walked in a lady witch who Claudia assumed was Madam Malkin asked. "Hogwarts, dears?" When Harry and Claudia both started to speak. She interuptted them. " Got the lot- Another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Claudia raised her eyebrow, that was obscured by her hair, slight peeved that the lady hadn't given the chance to reply to the question that she had asked.

Madam Malkin lead them to the back of the shop where they saw a pale boy with blondish white hair. Or at least that's the color Claudia defined it as. Madam malkin motioned to a stool as another lady came out to help Claudia.

Then Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool and put a robe on head and began to pin it.

The boy in there began to talk to both Harry and Claudia.

"Hello. Hogwarts, too?" the boy asked

" yes" said Harry. The boy looked at Claudia. " Yeah, where else would I go." She said.

" My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," the boy said in a bored tone of voice. " Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and smuggling it in somehow."

Claudia had no idea what Harry was think but couldn't help raising an eyebrow.

" I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason why not. I can only imagine if a friend of mine had broom his first year, what would happ-" as she spoke she knew exactly what would Happen if Kazuki had a broom. "Never mind actually I know exactly what would happen and let me say it most likely would not be pretty..." She trailed off scared of what her hyper team mate would be like if he found about flying broomsticks.

The boy laughed the now almost petrified Claudia. Who was now back to the ramen incident in her thoughts.

" Do either of you have your own broom?" the boy asked.

"No." Harry said. "Huh? oh n-no." Claudia said coming back to the real world she shivered slightly.

"Play Quidditch at all?" the boy.

"No." Harry said.

The boy looked at Claudia. " Oh. hmm... nope..." She said trailing off.

" I do father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Claudia was about to go nuts..

" No" Harry said.

" I have no Idea.. if anything the same house as someone I know. I guess." She said.

" Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"mmm" was all Harry said or made a noise. Claudia on the other hand was getting irritated and decided to be random.

Gasping like it sounded awful she said to the boy. "Sounds absolutely horrid.. But I betcha I could live through it." she said finishing in utterly bored sounding tone.

Then the boy freaked out nodding to Hagrid. The boy then tried down grading Hagrid.

To which Harry told Hagrid was Gamekeeper. She could tell Harry was liking the boy less and less. She Honestly could say She didn't care she had dealt with his type before. And they had been the ones to quit the academy most if the time at least it was in her years there.

The boy then went on to try and make Hagrid out to be a savage. While Claudia was trying to contain the laughter that wanted to escape so badly . Sh could not picture Hagrid as a savage no matter what the situation.

" I think He's brilliant." Harry said.

"Do you?" he asked both of them with a slight sneer. " And why is he with you? Where are both your parents?"

"They're dead." Harry said shortly. Claudia was so peeved she slipped up " Like hell if I know. I haven't seen them in a long time." That was a lie in reality Claudia had no memories of her parents or family she knew she had had them but couldn't remember. And no one would answer her questions. Only ever telling she'd remember in time.

"Oh sorry." The boy said insincerely. " But they were our kind weren't they?"

" They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean." Harry said.

" I think they are, They've always been super secretive.. umm.. don't let people know much about us.." Claudia said trying her best to cover her mistake.

Harry caste her a side glace. 'just go with it I want to see where he goes with this' she mouthed to Harry who nodded. Luckily the boy hadn't noticed their exchange.

" I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they got their letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your Surnames anyway?"

Luckily before they could answer. Madam maklin told Harry she was done and almost immediately after the lady who had been working on Claudia's suddenly told her they were finished.

" Well see you two at Hogwarts I suppose."the boy said.

Hagrid had brought them ice cream. He hand her a chocolate one just chocolate. Which Claudia was staring at it as if was magic.

" Is this for me?" She asked. Causing both Hagrid and Harry to look at her weirdly.

" Of course. Have never had ice cream?" Hagrid asked.

" I have, but its been a long time and I can't remember who I was with when I had it. I.. I." She looked up smiling. Though Hagrid could tell the smile didn't fully reach her eyes. " Thank you."

**Well that's the end of this one. I apologize for not updating sooner. I had lack of motivation and well you read the first part of my a.n. Anyway my hands now hurt from typing this for you readers. Please Review or P.M. me it'll give motivation to write this.. Or at least make** **feel guilty enough to update Also I'm always looking to improve my writing so if you see any grammar or spelling issues please tell me. Thank you for reading, and Remember to Review or P.M. gives me motivation. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

**I wanted to thank the person who reviewed last time you know who are(:**

**Also I don't own Harry potter or Naruto.. Just my own characters.**

**And without further A dew I give you another chapter of They think She's a wizard, She Thinks They're weirdos!...**

* * *

"Just yer wands left." Hagrid said then turned to harry. "an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present" Claudia who still been looking a store window that was directly behind them whirled around suddenly.

" Wait it's your birthday?! Why didn't anyone tell me?" She exclaimed. Harry looked at Hagrid.

She giggled as she saw Harry go red.

"you don't have to-"

I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what , I'll get yer animal Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at-an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dread useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." Hagrid said to harry.

"And its okay just ignore me I'll just go find a corner to go sit and cry in." Claudia said in a fake hurt voice. Harry started to say something, but Hagrid cut him off.

" Did yeh hear somethin' Harry?" He looked around Claudia. Harry started laughing while Claudia sighed.

" Haha, very funny lets just go get Harry his owl.." She then followed Hagrid and Harry once they started walking.

About twenty minutes later they had arrive at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Claudia decided to wait outside, seeing as she herself had no interest in buying an owl. She already was going to be communicating with the hokage through Dumbledore or a summoning once she mastered one. She noticed Harry and Hagrid coming out of the store and joined back up with them.

"Don' mention it,"Hagrid to Harry."Don' expect you've had a lot of presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now. Only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

This was what Claudia had been dreading. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to use one, though she had read in the information that Dumbledore had given her that the owner of Ollivanders would be able to explain more about how she'd be able to use a wand. She had a theory that chakra and magic were related somehow, though she couldn't be sure till she had more information.

Finally after what seemed to be forever to Claudia they arrived at the shop. As they walked a bel rang throughout the shop. Hagrid sat in a chair, while Claudia and Harry just stood looking around the shop.

"Good afternoon." said someone in a soft voice. Claudia noticed both Harry and Hagrid jump, Hagrid had swiftly gotten out of the chair making quite a noise. Claudia hadn't jumped due to her being used to people randomly poping out, due to her sensei.

An older man stood in front of them now which was obviously the person who had spoke.

"Hello." Harry said awkwardly.

" Hi." Claudia said in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"Ah, , yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seemes only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." The man Mr ollivander told Harry, he moved closer to him.

" Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it.. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." They were now almost nose to nose.

Claudia was beginning to think Mr. Ollivander had only seen Harry.

" And that's where.." He touched Harry's scar. " I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands.. well, if I'd know what that wand was going out into the world to do.." He shook his head.

Claudia took this as her chance to get him away from the anxious looking harry.

" Hey, I'm here for a wand too if you didn't notice me before." She exclaimed pointing to herself. " I'm Claudia Amell!" She then smiled her best attempt at a Naruto grin. Which was pretty good she thought.

Though Ollivaner look at her he then looked straight past her at Hagrid, then back at her again.

" Claudia Amell, I don't think I've one of you family here before." He said coming towards her now.

"Nope, I don't think anyone in my family is a witch or wizard. Though I'm pretty sure they can do some pretty cool stuff to." She said though she was thinking if only she could remember them.

"Ah, so you come from non magical family." Ollivander said.

" Yep oh yeah." She shuffled in one of her pockets and pulled out a note, it had been with the information about her fake family. She was suppose to give it to the wand maker. "Here, I'm suppose to give this to you." She said handing it to him.

He took it and read it carefully, for a moment she thought she saw a glimmer of shock in his eyes, or recognition.

" I see," He said folding the note and handing it back to her. "I have a special one wand for one such as you I think, I remember meeting one like you once he need a special wand like that too. I wonder if you knew him..." Mr Ollivander said curiously.

" Umm... Most likely not, but if you are curious about this person I could ask a friend."

" No it's okay." He said. Then he saw Hagrid, though Claudia didn't get to hear it due to Harry.

" What'd he mean by having a special wand for one such as you? If you don't mind me asking." Harry asked her curiously.

Claudia felt a slight panic rising inside her. Though she thanked her training for being able to act completely calm.

"I don't know I wasn't allowed to read the note.. Umm.. Maybe it's something different about.. my magical abilities " She managed to say in a confused and curious tone of voice.

" Oh okay.. Sorry if I sounded rude." Harry said sound genuinely sorry.

"Oh, it's okay, but you have to promise me to tell me bout why everyone seems to know you later. Okay?" Claudia whispered cheerfully. Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding.

" Okay I will later." Harry said obviously a little more at ease, no longer afraid he might have hurt her feelings.

Suddenly Mr Ollivander was in front of them again.

" So which one you is wanting to go first?" He asked.

Claudia immediately pointed to Harry. " I can wait." She told him.

Mr Ollivander nodded. And then after three tries with wands harry got one. Though Mr Ollivander went on how curious it was that the wand's brother gave him his scar.

Harry swallowed at this and Caudia was sure Harry was nervous. Harry then paid for his wand, Claudia could tell he wanted to get out of the store. So she turned to Hagrid.

" You and Harry can wait outside for me if you want." She told him. To which Hagrid nodded. " Come on Harry." He said and Harry followed him outside. Leaving Claudia and the shopkeeper Mr. Ollivander alone.

" Now I suppose I need to get you your wand." Mr Ollivander said to her. To which she nodded.

" Yes though I am a tad curious as to how I am to use it." She said being able to finally have a few questions answered would be such a relief were where her thoughts were at.

" Hmm... Now I know a fair lot about you chakra networks work, being that chakra and magic are similar Though Chakra is different as you know. You are are able to use it by making uh-" He started. She cut him off by sighing and quickly performing the latest jutsu she had learned. She quickly performed the seal.

A shadow clone appeared next to her.

" I figure it'd be easier if i showed you rather than you explain." She then waved her shadow clone off. Her clone then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving Ollivander in a little bit of awe.

"Yes that being how you perform your justu's. Magic is something a little like that but I guess isn't as prominent as chakra, since we have to use wands to expel or use it." He said. "Wands are our conductors for magic. Though they do chooses the wizard remember." She nodded.

"Though it'll be a little different for me, am i right?" She asked.

" Yes, we'll have to use a special kind of wand for you. Due to you chakra, I'll be right back. I only have a few of them and I like to keep them in the back." Mr. Ollivander told her before quickly disappearing in then back. Then reappearing a few minutes later with a few boxes.

" Alright so each of these wands are infused with your special chakra and a few properties related to your different lands. So we'll start with.. Where are you from?" He asked her, while looking at the boxes.

" Konoha, in the land of fire." She told him. " And I don't know if I'm from any major clans I have a bit of bad memory or no memory in the department of who my family is." She told him this so he would know it would be no use in asking her about the clans.

"Hmm... Okay how bout you try this on, it 's made from a tree that I don't know the name of sadly but I was told that the trees produce genjustu like effect, eleven and half inches, it has chakra from a nine tailed beast infused into it as well, you may know more about that then I do. And dragon heartsting which is what ties it to magic. Uh, here give it a try." He explained and handed it to her.

She felt warmth in in her hand and did what Harry had getting the same effect as him and also she noticed something seemed different holding it.

" Well that was quick. I expected something more, i think." He said. She then bowed to him slightly.

" Thank you very much for you help Mr. Ollivander. I really need to be going now though." She said after paying for the wand.

" No thank you for the demonstration it was quite interesting and good luck." He told her.

She then quickly rushed out the store, to where Harry and Hagrid had been waiting which took her a moment to find.

" Hey what took so long?" Harry asked her. As they began walking back.

"He had a bit of trouble finding the right wand for me, but I got one see." She quickly showed it to Harry.

Harry noticed it was a reddish brown in color and had a smooth place to hold it but also had nine intricate swirls that looked almost like tails engraved onto it.

" Wow, that's pretty nice looking. Mine doesn't have any designs on it." Harry said.

"Oh." She said. But she was curious about the tailed beast she had heard or read something about it somewhere but she couldn't remember.

They walked to the leaky cauldron where hagrid told Claudia to deposit her things in her room then they'd come back for them. Once she had done that they then left the leaky cauldron. And then they went to an underground train station, which Claudia had to pretend not to be slightly amazed at. It wasn't the first time she had seen a train but still.. and they did some walking too.

They finally arrived at Paddington station.

" Look's like we have time to grab a bite to eat before you tran arrives." Hagrid said to Harry. Hagrid bought them both Hamburgers to which Claudia eyed warily. Thinking of the only other time she had had one. She eyed it warily due to the last one being made by Isamu, and he has a special sauce that.. Well let's say it goes up next to the ramen incident.

"Are you okay Claudia? I think your going green." Hagrid asked her. " You haven't even trie-" Hagrid did not have time to finish his sentence, Claudia had handed it to him and then ran to the nearest restroom.

She came out about ten minutes later looking extremely pale, and tired. She a gloomy looking Harry who was getting ready to get on his train that had just pulled into the station. Harry saw her and smiled.

" Are you okay?" Harry asked beating Hagrid who looked as if he was about to ask her the same question. She looked at him and smiled slightly, while secretly plotting revenge on her sensei, who she blamed for getting sick.

" Yeah much better now, but I really don't want to talk about it.." She trailed off.

" Oh well glad you feel better, looks like I gotta get going." He said smiling sadly. Apparently she had missed a conversation between him and Hagrid.

"Well I'll see you in month when school starts." She told him giving him a thumbs up in her best attemp to cheer him up.

Hagrid then Handed him his ticket for the Hogwarts train. " See you soon, Harry." He said. And then She was left alone with Hagrid and her stuff. She turned to him.

" So where will I be staying for the next month?" She asked him. Hagrid looked down at her.

" I believe Professor Dumbledore has a nice family in mind, but first we gotta talk to him He should be waiting for us at back at the Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid told her. She then sighed

" Great now more walking.." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**A.N. Part 2**

**I apologize for the shortness I swear I thought it waas longer.. But I write in wordpad.**

**Anyway promise on a longer chapter next time. I was going to go by the movie and time skip over the month then I had a brilliant idea on who to make her stay with over that time.(: Bet you can guess easily. Please Please review or P.M. I reply to all reviews with a thank you. **


End file.
